Deadpool Kills the DC Universe
by DoctorWho507
Summary: Deadpool 12101 found a multiverse very similar to our own, and yet very different from ours. Die DC, DIE! Viewer disgression advised
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 1

In blank space, the Spectre manages to see you and talks to you.

Spectre: I am the Spectre. My Cosmic Awareness allows me to break the fourth wall. And so, like the rest of my kind, spread throughout the multiverse, I can see everything that goes on in the universe. But let us begin this story, by going into another universe, where the greatest killer in the multiverse ponders...

Earth-1269457

Deadpool (12101) is sitting on a chair in Avengers Mansion, surrounded by the corpses of superheroes and supervillains, pondering...

Deadpool: So now what?

Red Box: Keep going. The job is nowhere near finished.

Deadpool: Aw. I am so sick of killing them. I want something new! I did literally kill 1,000,000 realities after all. You know what, let's go check on the Mad Scientist Brigade

Deadpool walks to a sealed room and opens it to show genius supervillains such as Leader, Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo, etc., all hard at work in Avengers Lab.

Deadpool: Sterns! Anything yet?

Leader: Yes. I think you will be please. We came up with an idea based on your progenitor theory. We thought "what if the progenitors have rivals?" It turns out they do! We found a multiverse outside our multiverse. And we connected to one of their universes. And if our theory is true, then some of us might be rip offs. For example, a hero from their world called Superman, was inspiration for heroes in our world like Sentry, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Blue Marvel. Kill that world, you kill our world. And that multiverse, unlike ours, seems to revolve around one single universe. You want to kill that universe. It is possible you were ripped off of one of them as well.

Red Box: I think it is worth a go.

Deadpool: Okay. Do your thing Sterns.

Leader pulls a lever activating the portal. Deadpool jumps through the portal. Leader pulls out a crate.

Leader: Now for phase two. Everyone grab a message.

Everyone starts throwing metal objects into the portal.

Leader: Number 20. Last one. People this act made us heroes. If all goes according to plan, we may have saved all of creation.

Giant, metal, robots with buzz saws appear everywhere, and starts killing the geniuses. Leader throws the last object into the portal and runs like hell.

Spectre: The Leader's plan was set in motion, but all too late. Deadpool managed to find his way to my universe. The first victims in his way, were the Watchmen, and it is them that the first of many heroes die.

The next day, at Watchmen HQ, smoke and death filled the area. The corpse of Rorschach, the Comedian, and Ozymandias surround the dying Nite Owl with Silk Spectre at his side.

Silk Spectre: Daniel? Daniel please hold on! The medics are on their way.

Nite Owl: No. No. It is too late to worry about me. You have to warn... he's stolen...

Silk Spectre: What? What was stolen?

Nite Owl: A piece of equipment from Doctor Manhatten's lab... he intends... to kill...

Nite Owl dies in her arms. Silk Spectre cries. An explosion goes off down the hall. It was Doctor Manhattan trapped under one of his inventions. Silk Spectre hides, only to see it was Deadpool who killed them all.

Deadpool: Got to hand it to you Doc. You put up quite the fight. Shame to trash your lab though, but you know what they say about omlettes and eggs.

After Deadpool cuts off Doctor Manhattan's head, he catches a fleeing Silk Spectre and kills her. Deadpool walks away. Spectre arrives standing over Silk Spectre's body.

Spectre: They did not know who he was, or how he came to be. They did not know the motives of the killer. But the truth is, he sees you differently than I do. This is only the beginning of Deadpool's reign of terror. The next victim, is me.

Just then, a blast from across the room hits Spectre. Spectre cries out in pain.

Deadpool: This little gizmo I took from Doctor Manhatten's lab seems to be designed with guys like you in mind.

Red Box: It is time.

Deadpool: So, Spectre, show them to me. Use your cosmic power and bring them to me!

Spectre: You think it so simple. Well, your wrong. I have seen your downfall. One Deadpool to end it all, one Deadpool destined to kill you. But for now, I see your duplicate. He will stop at nothing to defeat you.

Deadpool then slices his head off.

Deadpool: I'll be ready.

Deadpool turns to us.

Deadpool: The Watchmen may be dead, but I still got work to do. So stick around to watch this world burn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: This is Deadpool from Earth 12101. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 2

Two weeks after the death of the Watchmen, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen do a report on the 6:00 news

Lois: Good evening, I am Lois Lane.

Jimmy: And I am Jimmy Olsen.

Lois: Our top story continues to focus on the homicidal acts that act against superheroes and supervillains.

A picture of a decapitated Zatanna appears.

Jimmy: No hero is safe from this monster's bloody rampage.

A picture of a hanged Ra's al-Ghul appears.

Lois: No villain is safe.

A picture of Supergirl with a kryptonite spear through here chest appears

Jimmy: Even invulnerable heroes have fallen prey to the murderer known as Deadpool.

Lois: The Watchmen, the Doom Patrol, and members of the Justice League and Teen Titans are counted among the dead. As… as Deadpool's reign of terror continues, one can only ask, who, if anyone, can stop him?

Queen Consolidated rooftop, Star City. Green Arrow is battling Deadpool.

Green Arrow: You think you're funny? You're not! You're just annoying!

Deadpool: So that's why you are not laughing, and here I was thinking it was because I was going to cut you open from belly to neck.

Green Arrow ducks and dodges Deadpool's attacks.

Green Arrow: Better psychopaths than you have tried pal. Stop worrying about killing me, and start worrying about the rapidly approaching asphalt.

Green Arrow kicks Deadpool off the rooftop and Deadpool plummets to the ground and splatters.

Green Arrow: Ouch, that has got to hurt.

Green Arrow shoots a zipline arrow and ziplines down.

Green Arrow: Good thing you got that healing factor, which is more than I can say about the people you slaughtered. You are lucky I am not like you. You are lucky I don't kill you for what you've done.

Deadpool: Am I? Do you think the guy who wrote this up would let you kill me even if you wanted to? **Yes actually, I would, but I am not.**

Green Arrow: What the hell are you talking about? You know what, you just shut the $ *& up! And forget about trying to kill me because it is not going to happen!

Deadpool: You're right. I am not going to gut you…

Deadpool points a gun up Green Arrow's head. Before Green Arrow could do anything, Deadpool pulls the trigger, blowing Green Arrow's brains out. The remains of Green Arrow fall to the ground.

Deadpool: Green Arrow no more, huh? You know what those better psychopaths you mentioned should've tried? A gun.

Deadpool walks down a dark alley.

Deadpool: That was fun. Amazing even. Who is next?

Red Box: We've had this discussion. It doesn't matter. They all have to die.

Deadpool: And I told you it does matter. This is nickel and dime stuff. I need something meaty, something big.

Red Box: That's the old Deadpool talking. Spectacle is what they want. You don't have to impress anyone anymore. Now that you have me.

Deadpool: Yeah. But spectacle is my style, and so, something big.

Hall of Justice. Various superheroes such as Sandman, Black Canary, Fire, Ice, Plastic Man, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl surround Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

Superman: Alright. Now that we're all here, I think we can begin.

Wonder Woman: Are you kidding me! This isn't even half of the active Justice League roster, let alone the reserve members. Where is everyone?

Martian Manhunter: Cyborg is with the Teen Titans, and Deadpool has already killed Blue Beetle, Red Tornado, and Firestorm. Possibly many others we don't know about. It is a safe bet the rest are in hiding.

Superman: The Justice League does not hide, Jon.

Flash: They don't die either, but that didn't stop Deadpool from killing Oliver Queen.

Superman: We are all hurting. But we need to figure out what to do about…

Aquaman: There ain't but one thing to do, kill or be killed.

Green Lantern: That punk murdered Ollie. I want a little payback.

Batman: Whether we like it or not, I think we can all agree that this fruitcake has got to die. First things first, we need to figure out who his next target is.

Alfred appears on a TV monitor, calling from the Batcave.

Alfred: Dr. Palmer is missing!

Batman: What is wrong, Alfred?

Alfred: It is Dr. Palmer. He was concerned about his shrinking tech going missing, as if someone had stolen it.

Batman: Shrinking tech… oh no. I know who Deadpool's next targets are…

Just then, shrunken explosives grow out of the coffee in front of them.

Batman: US!

Superman: Justice League, take cover…

The Hall of Justice goes up in a ball of fire, killing most of the heroes there.

Deadpool walks through the ashes and rubble.

Deadpool: Ah. It is raining men! And women. Or bits, and pieces of them at least.

Green Lantern appears out of the rubble with a green sphere surrounding him. The sphere drops.

Green Lantern: Hold it right there, you son of a bitch! It is going to take more than a mere explosion to penetrate my green lantern shield.

Deadpool: I figured you might be a problem. That is why I put special yellow fear bombs in your cup of coffee.

Deadpool pulls out a remote with seven buttons on it. He presses the green button and Green Lantern implodes with yellow fear energy, reducing Green Lantern to nothing but his skeleton.

Deadpool: Green Lantern is down for the count.

A cyclone then appears out of nowhere. It is Aquaman.

Aquaman: I am going to make you pay!

Deadpool: I figured you would be a problem as well. That is why I put special gas bombs full of gases that are toxic to Atlanteans in your cup of coffee.

Deadpool presses to orange button on his remote and watches as Aquaman squirms as he is being poisoned to death. Aquaman falls to the ground. Flash then zooms in to fight Deadpool.

Flash: That is enough. I am sorry, but you are going to have to die!

Deadpool: Nah. You see, Flash, I shrunk down special zappy bombs for you.

Deadpool presses the red button and sparks fly from Flash as he is being electrocuted to death. Martian Manhunter appears from the ashes.

Martian Manhunter: It is going to take more than a few bombs to take down a guy with intangibility powers.

Wonder Woman then lifts a piece of rock off of her. She has her shield and sword ready.

Wonder Woman: Do you really think that an explosion could kill an Amazonian?

Deadpool: I figured you two might be a problem. So, I shrunk down a few more bombs in you cups of coffee especially for you two.

Deadpool presses the yellow button and a "boom" comes from Martian Manhunter. Smoke comes out of him as he falls to the ground. Wonder Woman looks over in fear just when Deadpool presses the white button, and a "boom" comes from Wonder Woman. Smoke comes out of her as she falls to the ground as well. Batman then rises from the rubble.

Batman: Did you really think that could hurt me? I have been in worse explosions than that wit weaker suits.

Superman then flies out of the rubble with his eyes glowing redder than they ever have been.

Superman: You will find not just the bat of Gotham, but also the son of Krypton to be a challenge for you, fiend! Defeating you is not enough! Killing you is not enough! I'll scour you from the face of the Earth!

Deadpool: You two are interesting problems. Earth's Finest. Batman, not only brightest, but also the best fighter this universe has to offer, I shrunk down a few liquid bombs in your coffee.

Deadpool presses the black button and Batman starts choking on a red liquid that is gushing out of him. Batman falls to the ground while Superman's eyes just kept getting redder.

Deadpool: And for you Superman, the most indestructible of all superheroes, I did the same for you, but of course the liquid will have a sort of Kryptonite taste.

Superman's eyes suddenly got a lot less red. Deadpool presses the blue button and Superman starts choking on a green liquid made from Kryptonite that was gushing out of him. Superman falls to the ground and Deadpool throws the remote away. Deadpool knew right away that he just destroyed the entire Justice League.

Red Box: Are you satisfied?

Deadpool: Should I be?

Red Box: Never.

Deadpool: I am sorry it had to be this way, but they don't understand.

Red Box: You didn't even know this universe existed a few months ago. You couldn't have helped them earlier. And besides, you just destroyed the Justice League without getting a scratch. Everything from here on out, will be a cake walk.

Two days later outside Metropolis, Deadpool runs into Shazam. Shazam is ripping Deadpool apart.

Shazam: You bastard! You killed my friends! You killed so many! So guess what, I have no other choice but to destroy you! SHAZAM!

A lightning bolt strikes Deadpool, then Shazam flies away from a completely destroyed Deadpool. Shazam finds a nearby tree, reverts back into Billy Batson, and falls asleep. A few hours later, Deadpool fully regenerates.

Deadpool: You shouldn't have ripped me apart, Shazam.

Deadpool then decapitates Shazam with his carbonadium blade.

Redbox: Green Arrow, the Justice League, and Shazam. Not a bad tally for a few weeks work.

That night, everyone close to the fallen heroes and villains show up at Lex Luthor's mansion. Lex taps his glass and everyone pays attention.

Lex: Thank you all for showing up. I know we all are hurting. Deadpool killed the heroes and villains we all were close to. And all of us had a connection with them. A few of you like Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen were close to Superman. Others, like Alfred back there, were close to Batman. Others, like the people from S.T.A.R. Labs were connected to the Flash. And there are those, like Thea Queen, John Diggle, and Felicity Smoak back there, were connected to Green Arrow. The point stands. All of us here were in some way, shape or form connected to these heroes or villains. I have received a message from a man who calls himself the Leader. He explained Deadpool's motives and that he is invincible, but Deadpool does not 100% understand this world. And that is why I asked you to bring together your valuables. I am even contributing $100,000,000 to this, because the only people that can kill Deadpool are the select mercenaries I hired. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the Lex Luthor Suicide Squad. Deadshot, the man who never misses. The immortal Lobo, who not only has a healing factor greater than Deadpool's, but has also been banished from heaven and hell, so he can't be killed. And finally, the only man with abilities equal to Deadpool, Slade Wilson himself, Deathstroke. What do you say? Do you accept the challenge of killing Deadpool?

Deadshot: Deal.

Lobo: Easy.

Deathstroke: Not a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**For this chapter, instead of doing superheroes, I decided for Deadpool to kill the villains. Reminder: This is Deadpool from Earth 12101. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 3

Deathstroke, Lobo, and Deadshot are on the hunt for Deadpool. They pass by an incinerated Captain Cold.

Deathstroke (monologue): It has been three weeks since the destruction of the destruction of the Justice League. Me and the Suicide Squad have been on his trail since then.

They then pass a skinned Cheetah.

Deathstroke (monologue): But we have had no luck. Along with the Justice League, the villains in Iron Heights Maximum Security Prison were sliced and diced into pieces.

They then pass a fatally wounded, and dying, Gorilla Grodd.

Deathstroke: Grodd?

Grodd (telepathically): I… tried… to shut… down… his mind… but… it was… impossible… no telepath… will ever… touch his mind… he asked… me where… a majority… of the remaining… villains are…

Deathstroke: Where did you send him?

Grodd (telepathically): Arkham… but you… are too late… he is… there…

Grodd dies.

Deathstroke (monologue): Arkham? Arkham Asylum? Oh no!

Arkham Asylum. Deadpool has finished killing the staff. He passes through the building and sees rooms containing Scarecrow and Two-Face. He hears a loud laughter coming down the hallway in the most secure room. Deadpool knocks on the door.

Deadpool: Who is in here?

Prisoner: My name, I can't remember. But you can call me… the Joker! And I am the most dangerous supervillain you will ever meet. I applauded your work. And I wish to help you in your crusade. I see them too! You and me, we are not so different. Set me free, and I will kill everyone in this Asylum. Arkham does contain what, 50% of the villains you haven't already killed. And after I am done, you can have the honor of killing me! But first, I want the girl in the next cell to help me. Can you arrange this?

Red Box: He is without a doubt the most insane person in the universe. Release him, then kill him.

Joker: I heard that!

Red Box: He can hear me. A symptom of severe insanity. Open her door.

Deadpool opens the door with the girl in it. She came out with pigtails, one dyed black and the other red. She also came out with a big bat.

Deadpool: What might your name be?

Prisoner: Harley Quinn.

Deadpool: Okay then.

Harley Quinn: Puddin', I am out!

Deadpool opens the door with the Joker. Joker walks out.

Joker: So, we're back together again.

Deadpool then shoots Harley Quinn. She falls to the floor all bloody. Joker looks at Deadpool and laughs louder than ever before. Deadpool then shoots Joker in the head, blasting Joker's face off.

Red Box: Kill the rest!

Deadpool drenches all of Arkham in gasoline, then pills a bunch of explosives on the floor. He then walks outside pulls out a remote and pushes the big red button on it, igniting the explosives. Arkham Asylum and all the villains inside go up in the most spectacular explosion in Gotham history.

Deadpool: So, I just killed half of the remaining villains, right?

Red Box: Right.

Deadpool: Who's left?

Cairo, Egypt. Five days later, Deadpool is facing off with Vandal Savage. Vandal Savage has Deadpool on the ground.

Vandal Savage: I got to hand it to you Deadpool, you have put up quite a fight. I hear you even destroyed the League of Assassins and the Lazarus pit, I hear you even killed the immortal Ra's al-Ghul. But you will find that I am more invincible than him.

Deadpool: Are you? You know before I destroyed the Justice League, I tapped into their database. I found that when exposed to a certain radiation from a certain meteorite will make you mortal.

Deadpool pulls out a rock he kept in his pocket and hit Savage with it.

Deadpool: A meteor like this. You are mortal now.

Vandal Savage: You cannot murder me! No man can murder me! I still have my healing factor! I will not die! Let alone by your hand!

Deadpool: Allow me to demonstrate where you are wrong.

Deadpool cuts off Vandal Savage's head.

Deadpool: You see, Savage, these swords are made out of a special metal that wreaks havoc on healing factors, called Carbonadium.

Red Box: The immortal Vandal Savage, dead.

Deadpool: Whose next?

In Coast City, Deadpool finds himself face to face with Sinestro. Sinestro is throwing everything he has at Deadpool.

Sinestro: You killed Hal Jordan! He was mine to kill!

Sinestro keeps blasting Deadpool with Yellow Lantern energy. He eventually looks at Deadpool, who had a big hole in his chest.

Deadpool: You are an interesting problem Sinestro. Your ability to harness fear speaks volumes. However, I don't have any fear anymore. And I may not be able to feel hope either, but according to Batman's archives, the weakness of a Yellow Lantern is Blue Lantern energy.

Deadpool pulls out a blue ring and turns into a blue lantern. Sinestro tries to destroy him permanently. Sinestro blasts Deadpool with full power, but Deadpool creates a force field causes the fear energy to backfire toward Sinestro. Sinestro staggers, but Deadpool then blasts him full power with blue hope energy. Sinestro falls to the ground. Deadpool takes Sinestro's ring, depowering him. Deadpool removes the blue lantern ring and throws it away.

Sinestro: I will not die!

Deadpool: I have a different opinion.

Deadpool pulls out his gun and blows Sinestro's brains out.

Deadpool: So the yellow flame went out. Who's next?

Red Box: How about a murder fit for a king.

In the remains of Kahndaq a few days later, Deadpool is fighting Black Adam. But Black Adam is crushing him.

Black Adam: I cannot believe you actually though you could kill me. What you don't know is I am immortal!

Deadpool: So am I, what's your point?

Black Adam: You think you are so funny. Shazam was not supposed to die by your hand, he was supposed to die by mine! And now, you will die.

Deadpool begins to pull out what looks like a top hat covered in blood.

Black Adam: SHAZAM!

A bolt of lightning comes down and strikes Deadpool, except the blast was drained into the top hat.

Deadpool: Hocus Pocus!

Black Adam: How...

Deadpool: Zatanna's magic hat. And now for my final trick, I shall revert Black Adam into Teth-Adam.

Deadpool points the top hat at Black Adam. Black Adam tries to fly away but is grabbed by Promethium cables.

Deadpool: Alakazam! Abracadabra! And finally, SHAZAM!

The lightning absorbed by the hat came out and struck Black Adam, reverting him back into Teth-Adam. Teth-Adam is dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Deadpool: Got to hand it to you Adam, you put up quite a fight. It is a shame all of Kahndaq had to die with you, but then again, Kahndaq was never real.

Deadpool took the opportunity to slice Teth-Adam's throat with his Carbonadium blade.

Deadpool: Well that was magical. Aw. But now my circus needs another strong guy.

Red Box: I think we have just the guy...

A week later in Gotham City, Bane is crushing Deadpool. He is constantly breaking Deadpool in half, bending him over his knee.

Bane: You killed them! Killing the Justice League was my job! Now you are going to die!

Deadpool drags half of his body towards Bane.

Deadpool: Kill me? I think you might want to get a second opinion. That venom pack that you are carrying around with you, it has regulators that keep you from filling up with too much venom. And I took this little gizmo from Ra's al-Ghul. See, I tagged that venom pack with a sort of device that short circuits those regulators. All I need to do is utter a sentence, and all the venom in that pack is going to go right into your bloodstream.

Bane: Dios mio!

Deadpool: That's right! Now that sentence, what was it? Oh I know! I am so fed up with this orgasm!

Bane begins to shout out in pain as he can feel the massive amount of venom flowing through his veins. His muscles kept getting bigger until they just stopped. Bane just drops to the concrete.

Red Box: Bane. The most ruthless of Batman's enemies, dead.

Deadpool: And I know whose next.

The next day in the Slaughter Swamp, Deadpool is fighting Solomon Grundy.

Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy must smash red stabby man!

Deadpool: You are an interesting problem, Grundy. You are a needle stuck on a record, playing the same stupid nursery rhyme over and over again. "Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, married on Wednesday, took ill on Thursday, grew worse on Friday, died on Saturday, buried on Sunday, that was the end of Solomon Grundy". Except it never is the end for you. No matter how many times someone kills you, you always come back, uglier than last time. You were indestructible in past lives but...

As Solomon Grundy tries to bash Deadpool with a tombstone he pulls out of his chest, Deadpool stabs Solomon Grundy through the heart.

Deadpool: You are just as frail as any other man. But, because the swamp is what is keeping you alive, I stole a nuclear bomb from Ra's al-Ghul. And I have the trigger right here!

Deadpool pulls the trigger out of his pants and activates the detonator. In a split second, Slaughter Swamp, Solomon Grundy, and Deadpool are consumed in the nuclear explosion. A while later, Deadpool walks around and sees the skeleton of Solomon Grundy, trying to heal. Deadpool, however, takes his sword and jabs in to Solomon Grundy's skull. After Deadpool removes his sword, he stomps on the skull, crushing it into a million pieces.

Deadpool: There is a zero percent chance that Solomon Grundy will resurrect from that. Once I stabbed his skull with my Carbonadium blade, his immortality was neutralized.

Red Box: You just killed the universe's most indestructible zombie.

Deadpool: There are more immortals where he came from. Immortality, only given to popular characters. So, who is next?

The following week, in Antarctica, the Caitlin Snow Killer Frost is making an attempt to kill Deadpool for killing Flash.

Killer Frost: You killed him! Flash was mine to kill!

Killer Frost starts using her cryokinetic powers to build up cryo-energy inside of Deadpool that would tear him apart. Deadpool begins to scream.

Killer Frost: I don't know why you're doing this. Killing people, but I do know that you will not be hurting anyone ever again!

Deadpool is then decimated by Killer Frost. She thought Deadpool was dead. But after she turned around, she suddenly felt a fierce amount of fire on her. She fell to the ground ablaze. It was Deadpool with Heatwave's flamethrower.

Deadpool: I must admit, Elsa, you put up quite the fight. You were the closest one who came to killing me.

Red Box: Now we move on to the next target.

Two days later, Brainiac's ship hover's over Metropolis, and Brainiac is trying to kill Deadpool. Except, Deadpool has already begun tearing the Skull Ship apart. He sliced and diced all the important equipment on the Skull Ship. It was starting to come crashing down.

Brainiac: No! You can't do this!

Deadpool: I think I can. See, what I realized that your ship kills potential diseases for which you have no immunity to. So, by destroying the Skull Ship, I kill your disease immunity. I am crashing it into the swamp outside Metropolis.

Brainiac: You fool! Don't you realize you will be killing yourself in the process?

Deadpool: We'll see about that.

Brainiac: And the civilizations in my collection? The billions of people on board my ship!

Deadpool: I am doing them a mercy.

The ship keeps falling apart as they get closer to the ground. Eventually, the Skull Ship made and incredibly big splash in the swamp. The ship was a complete wreak. Every piece of the Skull Ship was everywhere. Brainiac got up but was barely able to move. Deadpool then got up.

Deadpool: There goes your disease immunity. You know, I just happened to take a little something from Scarecrow, before I used his toxins against him.

Deadpool pulls out a vial, places it between his fingers, and crushes it in front of Brainiac. Brainiac then begins to choke. Deadpool pulls out his gun and points it at Brainiac.

Deadpool: I just realized something, the toxin will take too long.

Deadpool pulls the trigger and blows Brainiac's head to kingdom come. The cybernetic remains of Brainiac fall to the ground.

Deadpool: So, who's next?

In Coast City, Doomsday is tearing Deadpool apart. But Deadpool heals as fast as Doomsday can tear him apart.

Doomsday: You kill Superman! Only Doomsday can kill Superman!

Deadpool: You are an interesting problem, Doomsday. The only thing that has ever killed Superman. Not only that, but every time somebody kills you, you just come back immune to whatever killed you before. The only way to kill you permanently is to destroy you entirely. Luckily I brought this!

Deadpool pulls a strange device out of his pants and jabs it down Doomsday's throat, who swallows it.

Deadpool: That is a kryptonite bomb by the way. When it detonates, you will be history, as well as ten square blocks of Coast City, but it isn't real anyway.

Deadpool pulls out the trigger and pushes the button. A tremendous explosion goes off. A little bit later, Deadpool picks up the skull of Doomsday, throws it to the ground, then bashes it with a hammer over and over again until it was nothing but dust.

Deadpool: Doomsday's not today. So, who's next?

A few weeks later in Metropolis, Deadpool is battling Mr. Mxyzptlk. But Mxy has Deadpool on the ropes. All Mxyzptlk has to do is snap his fingers and Deadpool is history.

Mxyzptlk: You killed my Superman! But now I get to kill you!

Deadpool: You are an interesting problem Mr. Mixelplick.

Mxyzptlk: It's pronounced mix-yes-pit-lick.

Deadpool: Whatever. Anyway there is this!

Deadpool pulls out a device and it blasts Mxyzptlk with purple energy. Mxyzptlk screams out in pain.

Mxyzptlk: How...

Deadpool: This is a cosmic taser I stole from Doctor Manhattan. I used it to kill the Spectre. But this is the interesting part. I fashioned it into a bomb to destroy the fifth dimension.

Deadpool straps the bomb to Mxyzptlk.

Deadpool: Set time to go boom. Now to send you back.

Deadpool pulls out a tape recorder.

Tape Recorder (Mxyzptlk's voice): Kltpzyxm decnuonorp s'ti.

Mxyzptlk disappears. In the Fifth Dimension, the bomb goes off and kills everyone. Deadpool is not aware of this but knows it happened. Back in the normal dimension, Deadpool admire's his success.

Deadpool: So that ends the Fifth Dimensional imps. So long Kltpzyxm.

Red Box: Now that's done, we should take our business elsewhere...

In London, Great Britain, Deadpool is seen fighting the Anti-Monitor whom has Deadpool in his hand.

Anti-Monitor: You weak, puny insect. When I am done with you, you are going to be wiped from reality!

Deadpool: I figured you would be a problem, Anti-Monitor. Especially since you were responsible for that whole crisis on infinite earths thing. And you are seemingly immortal. Seemingly. Because your connection to the anti-matter universe has been destroyed, I am able to kill you.

Anti-Monitor: I like to see you try!

A plane begins to fly towards Anti-Monitor and Deadpool.

Deadpool: I hired a suicidal pilot to take a plane full of explosives and shove it down your throat.

As Deadpool distracts Anti-Monitor with his jabbering, the plane keeps getting faster and faster until it hits the head of Anti-Monitor. The explosion was enormous. The headless corpse of Anti-Monitor falls to the ground, destroying half of London.

Deadpool: So, Joker, Harley Quinn, Arkham, Vandal Savage, Sinestro, Black Adam, Bane, Solomon Grundy, Killer Frost, Brainiac, Doomsday, Mister Mxyzptlk, Anti-Monitor. I think I did a very good job.

The ruins of Arkham Asylum. The Suicide Squad continues the search for Deadpool.

Deathstroke (monologue): We have arrived at Arkham, only to find we were too late. And it seems my worst fears were realized. It seems that Deadpool is adapting to our universe. He has become more dangerous than Joker. And he has been able to take down immortals like Vandal Savage. Taking him down will be much more difficult than I thought. And it seems he left us a message.

Deathstroke pulls a note off of the corpse of Joker. The note says, "the end of the Multiverse is near".

Deathstroke (monologue): What are you planning Deadpool?


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminder: This is Deadpool from Earth 12101. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 4

Deathstroke, Lobo, and Deadshot have searched the globe for six weeks, since the death of the Joker. In Star City, Clayface's corpse is all over a church. In Gotham City, the corpse of Poison Ivy lies dead in a garden. Also in Gotham City, Riddler was found decapitated in a museum. The Suicide Squad walks up to a crushed statue. The foot sits on top of Blue Beetle. Two more superheroes are there.

Deathstroke (monologue): I have been tracking Deadpool for months, since the Justice League went up. Only to find familiar bodies lying dead in a pool of their blood. I have had many of these people as either targets or contracts once or twice before. Funny, every time I look at them, I feel a piece of me has died with them.

Deathstroke walks over to one of the corpses and picks up a yellow cape.

Deathstroke: Ah. Damien Wayne? Yeah.

He walks over to the next body. She was blonde.

Deathstroke: Terra?

Terra: Slade… you… must… kill… him… me… Jamie… Damien… Wally… Raven… we… failed… you… must… succeed… where… we… failed…

Terra dies.

Deathstroke (monologue): There is no doubt about it, this punk has got to die. But the question remains: where the hell is he?

Disassembled warehouse, San Francisco. Deadpool has Raven tied to a chair.

Deadpool: Psst. Raven. Wake up demon blood.

Raven: Deadpool.

Deadpool: Bingo.

Raven: Why are you doing this? You hurt so many.

Deadpool: You really think we feel anything? Any pain at all?

Raven: Yes.

Deadpool: Well… then this next part is going to suck for you.

Raven cries out in pain as Deadpool jabs a knife into her leg. Deadpool picks up a remote and turns on 20 monitors. One of the monitors reveal the Teen Titans in a room looking for her. There are three crossways.

Deadpool: I wonder what they're up to.

Nightwing: Red Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Static, you head that way. Tempest, Arsenal, Mas y Menos, Bumblebee, head down that way. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, with me.

A few minutes later, Red Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Static find Brain floating in a vat of jellified acid. The doors shut behind them as an explosion kills them and takes out five security cameras.

Raven: Oh God, Connor, Tim, Donna, Virgil.

Deadpool: That was a kryptonite explosion by the way. What else?

Tempest, Arsenal, Mas y Menos, and Bumblebee walk up to Kid Flash who us trying to escape from a tesseract prison.

Bumblebee: Wally West?

Kid Flash: RUN!

Suddenly big sparks light up the room and after 30 seconds of that, they were reduced to nothing but their skeletons, taking out five more security cameras.

Raven: Mas, Menos, Garth, Wally, Roy, Karen.

Deadpool: I hate this channel.

Nightwing: This place may be set up like a maze, but we can make a few doors of our own.

A blue substance is launched at them and hits Starfire in the face. The substance hardens as Starfire suffocates. They try to get it off, then Starfire tries blasting it off. In the process, she kills Beast Boy, Cyborg, Nightwing, and herself. Then all the remaining monitors go static. Raven watches as tears pour down her face.

Raven: Deadpool, please, please just stop this now.

Red Box: Let her in. It is not easy for someone to get inside your head. Contact with her.

Deadpool: So, what is on you mind, Rachel? Let's dish. See, I figured it out. Everyone thought I was just a goofball. Someone to laugh at.

Raven: Deadpool, that's not true.

Deadpool: Yes, it is! But I just didn't realize I saw the world the way it really is. It wasn't until a villain named Psycho-man messed around in my head that I began to piece everything together.

Raven: Enough, I am sorry Deadpool, but I am going to have to shut your mind down. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! You'll never… never… oh God! I never realized…

Deadpool: What's the matter Rachel? Don't like what you saw? Oh. Brain death huh? They say the truth will set you free, or vegetize you at least. Lame. Well, I guess I'm done…

One of the monitors start to show a picture.

Deadpool: Here?

The monitor shows a revived Martian Manhunter.

Deadpool: Now wait a minute! What's this? I thought I killed him. Well, if you want something done right, do it over and over again until it sticks.

Martian Manhunter is floating down the hall and looks into a room to find Gizmo, all stressed out.

Gizmo: This is insane! I just want to go home.

Martian Manhunter: Gizmo?

Gizmo: Martian Manhunter! Thank God! Deadpool, he is insane! I mean, I dedicated myself to building murder worlds, but what he wants, I mean he is worse than Joker! Get me out of here…

Electric sparks fly at Gizmo. Gizmo dies of electrocution. Flamethrowers go off in the other room. Martian Manhunter looks inside.

Martian Manhunter: Miss Martian?!

Deadpool: Like what I did here? I strung her up after she died. If the computer detects any signs of regeneration, the flamethrowers light her up. Besides, live bait always works. If we're talking hunter to hunter.

Martian Manhunter: Do you ever stop talking?

Deadpool walks out with a cup. He splashes the substance in the cup on him.

Deadpool: Nope. By the way, the stuff I just splashed you in, it's gasoline.

Deadpool pulls out a grenade, removes the pin and throws it at Martian Manhunter. The grenade explodes and Martian Manhunter bursts into flames then drops to the ground. Deadpool pulls out his sword.

Deadpool: You're vulnerable now. Now to make sure that healing factor of yours doesn't put you back on your feet. This Carbonadium blade should do the trick.

Deadpool cuts off Martian Manhunter's burning head and walks away.

Salem, Massachusetts.

Deathstroke (monologue): Salem, Massachusetts. Home of the Sanctum of Doctor Fate. I wonder why there was one here at first, what with Salem's history.

They enter the sanctum.

Deadshot: Hey guys, check out the news. The Teen Titans are gone.

Deathstroke: Tell Luthor to keep the money this has become personal. Deadshot, turn that thing off.

Lobo brings in a metal object.

Lobo: It looks like Doctor Fate got one of them messages as well.

Deathstroke: It may be too late though. Search the library.

They enter the library to find Doctor Fate in a pool of his own blood, and books all over the place.

Deadshot: Another one dead. So much for his help. Let's go.

Lobo: Agreed.

Deathstroke: Hold it right there you two! This looks like more than just a murder scene.

Lobo: Do explain.

Deathstroke: Can't you see that the library has been tossed. Deadpool was looking for something. Grab a book and start looking for clues as to what he might've been looking for.

They all pick up a book and start flipping through the pages.

Deathstroke: What are you up to? What could you possibly want with this mumbo…

He turns to a page with Deadpool's symbol talking about the multiverse and how it is centered around Earth-1 and Earth-2. The Suicide Squad gather in horror.

Deathstroke: Ah. Oh no! Dear God! This can't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder: This is Deadpool from Earth 12101, and for those of you who don't know what that means, this is the original "Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe" Deadpool. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 5

Jimmy Olsen is shooting in downtown Gotham. Batgirl is being slaughtered by the Penguin in the background.

Jimmy: Good morning folks this is Jimmy Olsen filling in for Lois Lane. Ladies and gentlemen, in all my years at the Daily Planet, I have never seen anything like this. Since the beginning of Deadpool's killing spree, riots have broken out across the metahuman community. This fight here is…

The body of Catwoman suddenly falls at Jimmy Olsen's feet.

Jimmy: Ladies and gentlemen, I do not believe what I am seeing here. It seems almost all of the remaining heroes and villains are throwing themselves to their deaths. What could be causing this outbreak of hopelessness? Some say it is the end of days. Others say the hand of God is at work. Surely this could be interpreted as some form of punishment…

Elsewhere in downtown Gotham, the Red Hood has Deadpool in his sights. Jason Todd fires his gun and blasts Deadpool's head off. Jason removes his Red Hood mask and steps outside then into the building where Deadpool is.

Jason: Sorry pal, no time to chat. I got to finish off Deadpool before that healing factor puts him back on his feet.

Jason kicks down the door to the building that Deadpool is in.

Jason: Alright you idiot. Time to die. In time, people may forgive you for what you have done. But now, I want to see your face before you die.

Jason removes the mask to a shock.

Jason: What!? Thinker?!

Deadpool sneaks up behind him with a metal device on his head.

Deadpool: Dear diary, I mean, dear war journal, after years of crime fighting, I was once again killed by an insane lunatic. Just so you know, Jason, this is the Thinker's thinking cap.

Deadpool makes Jason put a gun to his head.

Deadpool: Bang.

Deadpool makes Jason pull the trigger and kills him.

Deadpool: Sorry Jason. I know killing the gods of the world was supposed to be your thing, but you always thought small. Me, I got big boy toys. And once those toys are broken, the end of your multiverse begins.

NASA Mission Control, Houston, Texas. Their Hubble Telescope monitors show millions of rings, lantern rings, green, yellow, red, blue, orange, etc., floating in space. It then shows Trigon on his back, dead. The corpse of General Zod floats in space as well. And the corpse of Darkseid floats over the remains of Apokolips.

Meanwhile, the Suicide Squad have tracked Deadpool to a nearby swamp.

Lobo: There he is!

Deathstroke: Lawton, take the shot.

Using a military grade Dragunov, Deadshot puts Deadpool in his sights.

Deadshot: Hold on, what if this is not Deadpool?

Lobo: We scouted the perimeter, there is no one else here.

Deadshot: Fine.

Deadshot fires the Dragunov and blows Deadpool's head off. The team moves in. Deadpool has completely regenerated. Deadpool fatally wounds Deadshot, causing Lobo to attack. Deadpool cuts off Lobo's head.

Deadpool: Now, who the %#$ are you?

Deathstroke: My codename is Deathstroke. But my real name is Slade Wilson.

Red Box: The guy we were ripped off of, it's him. Kill him, and we cease to exist.

Deadpool and Deathstroke engage in the most epic sword fight ever. When either one swung a sword, the other blocked. When either one tried to fire their gun, the other one uses their sword to cut through the bullet. It was a stalemate. They were too equally matched, until Lobo stepped in.

Deadpool: Impossible. I killed you with a Carbonadium blade.

Lobo: Carbonadium has no effect on me. I have been banished from heaven and hell. I can't die!

Deadpool: Doesn't matter. Have you guys me Swamp-Thing? Well I am using his corpse to create a portal to Earth-1.

A bright light come from Swamp-Thing. It is a portal to the Nexus of All Realities. Deadpool jumps in.

Deathstroke: Lobo, get Deadshot to a medic now! I am going after Deadpool.

Deathstroke goes through the portal. Inside he sees multiple realities. Deathstroke and Deadpool continue fighting until Deathstroke cuts off Deadpool's head.

Deathstroke: I may not be able to kill you, but I can send you home.

Using the bridge Deadpool used to come to the DC multiverse, Deathstroke sends Deadpool back to the Marvel multiverse. He then uses a reality bomb Lex gave him to destroy any connection between the Marvel and DC multiverses. Deathstroke walks back through the Nexus portal back into his world. The portal closes behind him. A few days later at the Lex Luthor Mansion, Deathstroke, Lobo, and Deadshot (who made a successful recovery), meet with Lex Luthor.

Deathstroke: What now?

Lex Luthor: Be heroes. One day more superhumans will come along. Until then, we will carry on.


End file.
